Truth-Seeking Ball
|related jutsu=Six Paths Sage Technique |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin–Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ten-Tails, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki~manga, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki~manga, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha~manga, Naruto Uzumaki~manga |debut manga=638 |debut anime=378 |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of malleable black chakra. Originating from the power of the Sage of the Six Paths, they are composed of all five basic nature transformations, Yin-Yang Release,Naruto chapter 689, page 7 and Six Paths Sage Chakra .Naruto chapter 674, pages 9-10 They are capable of negating all forms of ninjutsu. Usage The Truth-Seeking Balls can be shaped into a variety of forms, allowing them the flexibility to be used for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Obito Uchiha shaped the balls by having them pierce through holes that temporarily formed in his hands,Naruto chapter 639, pages 7-8 whereas other users forego this process and simply mould them.Naruto chapter 673, page 1 The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield,Naruto chapter 643, page 12 or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles.Naruto chapter 666, page 5 They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding in size.Naruto chapter 640, pages 5-8 According to Hiruzen Sarutobi, this technique uses attacks that instantly turn their target to dust, similar to Dust Release, but the technique's fluid nature allows it to serve both offensive and defensive purposes, and it can be maintained. Hiruzen also noted that, since the substance is a combination of more than three nature transformations, it is neither a kekkei genkai nor kekkei tōta, but greater than both. This technique can utilise Yin–Yang Release to nullify all ninjutsu the balls touch. As a result, any damage done by this technique to a reincarnated individual who can usually regenerate infinitely cannot be repaired, and said individual could die.Naruto chapter 642 However, Obito's Truth-Seeking Balls did not nullify ninjutsu prior to him gaining control over the Ten-Tails' power. The black substance that comprises the balls is highly durable, only taking damage from powerful techniques such as the Evening Elephant and a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 669, pages 15-16 Obito used the black substance as chakra receivers, shooting them in six directions to perform the Six Red Yang Formation.Naruto chapter 643 The balls can also be used to create the legendary Sword of Nunoboko.Naruto chapter 651 Naruto chapter 649, pages 4-5 When Kaguya summoned an enormous Truth-Seeking Ball, Black Zetsu referred to it as the start of a new dimension. Shape Variants The balls can be manipulated into a variety of shapes for different purposes. Gudōdama 1.png|Defensive variant. Gudōdama 3.png|Blade variant. Gudōdama 2.png|Lance variant. Madara Jinchuriki.png|Shakujō variant. Obito Chakra Reciever.png|Chakra receiver variant. Obito stops Sasuke and Naruto.png|Arm variant. Obito on the defensive.png|Sword of Nunoboko and shield variant. Naruto New Jinchuriki Mode.png|Six Paths Rod. Kaguya's giant sphere.png|Single massive ball variation. Drawbacks According to Minato Namikaze, the user can only control the chakra within 70 metres of their location. He also noted that the chakra simply exists, and can't be deactivated.Naruto chapter 669, pages 6-7 Hiruzen speculated that there is a limit to the amount of time that the balls can take on another shape. After seeing the effects of Gamakichi's natural energy-imbued technique on Obito, Naruto and Tobirama discovered that the balls were incapable of negating senjutsu. This was further proven when Naruto managed to land a hit on Obito while in Sage Mode. It was also shown that when the transformed balls come in direct contact with natural energy-based techniques, their form becomes disrupted. Additionally, the rapid expansion of the balls is capable of damaging the user's own body if they are not protected by other balls. Similar to the chakra receivers, the balls will disintegrate if the user's chakra disappears.Naruto chapter 680, pages 10-11 Any clones produced by the user will not have their own Truth-Seeking Balls.Naruto chapter 675, pages 10-11 The clones can, however, have the balls passed on to them.Naruto chapter 686, pages 10-11 Trivia * When a jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails gains control over the beast, the shakujō variant seems to instinctively form in their hand. Obito and Madara Uchiha each wielded one half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's complete shakujō. * In the original publication of chapter 689, Black Zetsu lists Wood as one of the component natures of Kaguya's Truth-Seeking Ball, rather than Water. Masashi Kishimoto confirmed this was an error in Issue #41 of Weekly Shōnen Jump, and stated that it would be corrected in the tankōbon release of the chapter.Weekly Shōnen Jump Issue 41 Author Comments References